smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
True Blue Spell
The True Blue Spell is a magic spell that Papa Smurf used on Smurfette in order to make her a real Smurf. Mainstream Smurfs Media This was mostly used in the cartoon show and in Sony Pictures Animation's The Smurfs movie series, as the comic books have Smurfette's transformation into a real Smurf be through "plastic smurfery." Smurfs (TV series) The spell appears in the cartoon show episode "The Smurfette," which is used after Smurfette reveals that she was created by Gargamel in order to destroy the Smurfs. The ingredients include: *A touch of Venus *Add moonbeams for light *Add some smurfroot Once the ingredients have been added, an incantation must be said before a wand is used to finish the spell. The incantation goes: :"And now with the power of all I command, Smurfette become Smurf, and before me stand." The Smurfs 2 The spell also appears in the 2013 movie, The Smurfs 2, ''but the ingredients required are different. The ingredients include: *One hopeful thought *Tiger lily to make her essence magical and blue *A dab of royal jelly *Thimble of Mimosa pollen *A drop of mink oil *One loving truth * Dried elm mushrooms * Boswellia * Hellebore Seeds Before the last ingredient is added however, an incantation must be said. The incantation goes: :"And lest this spell be all for naught, the final thing: One hopeful thought."'' Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the spell is referred to as the Adam's Rib Spell and calls for * one drop of dew from a morning glory * some ground-up mother-of-pearl * a sprinkle of moon dust * rays of golden starlight * ashes from a lily of the valleys * oil of myrrh * a bit of Smurf essence * the rib bone of a male Smurf (which was extracted from Empath by Papa Smurf years ago) To complete the spell, Papa Smurf recited the incantation: :"And now with the power of all I command, Smurfette become Smurf, and before me stand." An element about the spell is that it does involve reverting Smurfette's original form back to being inanimate blue clay while her spirit form is suspended above the clay until the spell was complete, and then her spirit melded itself back into the clay and morphed into her current form. According to "Smurfette's Inner Beauty," there were additional spells cast on Smurfette that would give her youth and beauty for as long as she lived, which Hogatha with her Spell Of Syphonia had tapped into to make herself beautiful at the expense of Smurfette's life. A later spell cast on her by Baby Smurf after Papa Smurf's original spell was no longer working to keep her in the form of a real Smurf had separated Smurfette into two forms: the Smurfette who was a real Smurf, and the Morph being who possessed her original form and called herself Morphette. In her later years, according to the visions of the future Empath had seen in "Days Of Future Smurfed," the spells that would make Smurfette into a real Smurf would wear off, causing her form to revert to lifeless blue clay as she died. A variation of the spell called the Dark Heart Spell exists in the Mirror Universe, but in order to keep that universe's Smurfette completely faithful to its Papa Smurf when he made her his wife, another spell was placed on her so that she would revert to a lifeless lump of clay if she ever left the Smurf Village or its Papa Smurf completely. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The spell in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series follows the same formula presented in The Smurfs 2. It first appeared in Smurfette's debut story "The First Female Smurf," when Papa Smurf used it on Smurfette in order to make her a real Smurf. It appeared again in the story "The Smurflings," when Papa Smurf used it on Sassette in order to transform her into a real Smurf, again in the story "Wonder the Naughty," when Wonder had no choice but to go back to the village undetected and get the formula in order to save her new friends, the Naughties, after Gargamel refused to feed them, and again in the story "Legend of the Vampire Smurfs," where it was used by Papa Smurf to transform Serana into a true blue Smurf after she and Hero stopped Lord Harkon from achieving an ancient prophecy. Glovey Story The spell appears in the Smurf Me Up series, due to its continuity with the television series of The Smurfs. The spell requires the very same ingredients Papa Smurf used to transform Smurfette into a real Smurf. The spell is also used in the Naughty Naughty story, where an evil entity of Gargamel manifests and uses the spell to transform the formers Naughties Vexy and Hackus into real Smurfs in order to extract their essence. The Spell makes an appearance in the story "Return of Glovey Smurf," where Papa Smurf uses the spell to turn a transformed Glovey back into his Smurfy self again. See also ''The Curse of Smurf'', an enchantment with similar properties to the True Blue Spell. LD Stories Within The Light and Dark Series, the True Blue Spell is the same as the one from the cartoon show. Usage In the Season 1 episode, "Peewit's Smurfy Creation," the origin of Smurfette is explained to Peewit, which then fuels his desire to create one of his own. When Moxette is introduced to the village by him and Johan, Papa Smurf performs the True Blue Spell on her, thus transforming her into a real Smurf. Smurfs: The Magical Blue The spell was used by Papa Smurf in order to change Smurfette into a real Smurf ever since she desires to become one.It was told in the story,"History Of Smurfette", where the spell that was cast on Smurfette started to briefly turn against the spell that was on her. The ingredients for the spell: * One Glowing Topaz * Dust From A Star * Pollen From A Health Flower * A Handful Of Care Powder * A Dab Of Magic * One Hopeful Sound From A Sound Lily * A Touch Of Rare Feather * Mystic Courage Dust * A Pinch Of Smurf Essence * A Pure Golden Heart To Turn Smurfette into a real Smurf, Papa Smurf must say these words: "With all the force of goodness inside me, Smurfette become a complete Smurf, and before me stand." The spell couldn't be removed from Smurfette, but a spell known as a Reversion Spell can remove all effects of the spell, and all goodness inside Smurfette will be forever gone.However, the only way to remove the Reversion Spell is to remind Smurfette of her happy times in the village, according to the spell that Papa Smurf had used to change Smurfette, not all the happiness is wasn't removed completely, as the golden heart still remains inside Smurfette, allowing her Smurfs to remind her of her good times.There was a chance that the Reversion Spell can change her back to her clay self, if not performed carefully. According to the story,"The Golden Spotlight", the magic spell has additional effects on Smurfette, having her blonde hair to reflect light beams as long as it's yellow.Which is why when other colors hits it, the blonde hair turns into whatever color the beam is(example:When a green beam hits her hair, it turns green). Smurfette's clay form was cursed, when she was transformed, the curse wore off, however the curse will wander around to find another Smurfette that is willing to take full force of the curse.When the curse hits, it will turn the Smurfette short-haired with a plain dress and flat shoes, which was the reason why Gleam was chosen, as she has beauty that allows the curse to take full force of. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In the Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, "Garmageddon", Eska created her own true blue spell by pointing her wand at Gargamel and chanting Verum Blue, which is Latin for "True Blue" to turn Gargamel into a Smurf. Trivia * As Papa Smurf reveals in "Smurfette Unmade," this spell can be performed only once. * The Adam's Rib Spell name refers to a Bible verse in Genesis 2:22, where God took a rib from the first man He created and made the first woman from it. * "Ashes from a lily of the valleys" in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf spell formula refers to both a Bible verse from Isaiah 61:3 speaking of God giving Zion "beauty for ashes" and a flower from the Song Of Solomon. * "A sprinkle of moon dust" and "rays of golden starlight" refers to the bridge section of the Carpenters' "Close To You," when the singer says of the angels who wanted to make a dream come true that they "sprinkled moondust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue." * The name for the spell comes from The Smurfs 2: The Video Game, for when the player collects four vials of Smurf essence, they go "True Blue." Category:Open to Community Category:Magic spells and formulas Category:Physical transformation methods